1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a content output apparatus, a mobile apparatus, and controlling methods thereof, and more particularly, to a content output apparatus that transmits an audio signal to a plurality of speakers and selectively sets an output mode for synchronization of the audio signal, a mobile apparatus, and controlling method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Technology that allows an audio signal output from a multimedia reproducing apparatus to be transmitted to a plurality of speaker devices coupled to the multimedia reproducing apparatus through wireless network connections, and the audio signal to be output by the plurality of speaker devices has been widely used.
The quality of audio reproduction can be limited due to design and structural issues of an apparatus such as a television (TV), which can have a relatively poor sound quality as compared to speaker devices that have a high sound quality speaker function. Such speaker devices can be coupled with a TV or other content providing device using wireless network connections, thus making it is possible to listen to music or other audio reproduction with improved sound quality.
However, when an audio signal that is reproduced by the TV in real time is also transmitted via network connections to the plurality of speaker devices located away from the TV, a transmission delay occurs. The transmission delay increases in proportion to the distance that the audio signal is transmitted.
If content to be reproduced in real time is music or other audio-only content that involves only a an audio signal, reproduction of audio may be delayed at the transmission side, such that reproduction at the transmission side is in synchronization with an output of a speaker coupled through a network. However, if an apparatus simultaneously outputs a video signal and a audio signal, such as a TV, and the audio signal output is delayed, the audio signal of the TV will not be in synchronization with the video signal of the TV.
There is an increased need to automatically set outputs between an audio signal and a video signal that is output from a content output apparatus and an audio signal that is output from an external speaker and/or to display a message related to the output and notify the user of the output.